


In the Beginning…

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [27]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Creation Myth, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Elder God, Four Horsemen, Gen, Origin Story, primordial gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Every story has a beginning.





	In the Beginning…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, with this gif by space-photos:

The universe was without form, a shining void pregnant with possibilities. There was a small, bright sphere in the center of this void, rippling with colour and bountiful with an inestimable energy.

But the shell of the sphere began to crack, egglike and fragile. The energy within burst forth, exploding in all directions. Thus was the birth of the elements: Darkness and Light, Order and Chaos, and many, many others. A family of gods arose amid the universe’s contractions of childbirth. None came before the others; all were brought into existence at the same time, in that same faction of a second it had taken to split the great egg.

These elements became aware of their separation from one another, keened at the loss of their union in the cosmic womb that had been rent apart in a dazzling birth.

Light flew on the fiery wings of a phoenix, creating glowing new worlds. Darkness closed in on itself, and found a place where Light’s dulcet fingers had never touched. There, it took the form of a leviathan that would strike terror and awe into the hearts of those who saw it.

Chaos danced in delight, until it found a world where the rain was sharp as glass and fell sideways. There, it took the form of a strange beast that defies all definition.

Order drew sacred geometry from out of random chance, plucking the strings of the universe until the music of the spheres resounded in all corners.

All manner of creatures came to be in this new state of being, and this drew the attention of War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. They rode on their fearsome steeds to cull the harvest of Life.

And still they ride. 

Darkness wends His way through worlds, taking what life and light He needs to regain the strength He had lost. Light sails upon the winds of existence, bringing balance to His grim dealings.

But none are so grim as the Horsemen. Beware, for they ride… and their destination is the end of our world.


End file.
